Three Broomsticks and Three Witches
by SuperSandri
Summary: In which Petra and Levi attempt to have a normal butterbeer on a normal date on a normal trip to Hogsmeade village. Hogwarts AU. Rivetra. Rated T for cursing.


_**Three Broomsticks and Three Witches**_

_MORE HOGWARTS AU! WHOOOP! MORE RIVETRA! YAAAYYYY! _

_Another re-post from my tumblr, since I've realized that I'm doing a little bit of universe building with my deranged AU where all the SNK adults attend Hogwarts. _

_Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you feel bothered to do so._

* * *

Levi could not help but notice the small bag Petra held in her hands as he held open the door of Three Broomsticks Inn for her. It was small, but judging from the looks of it, she seemed to have filled it up with all of her purchases from Honeydukes without even caring about the pricetag. He'd probably show some courtesy and pay for the drinks today.

He watched her walk in, following before closing the door behind him.

Her reaction upon seeing the place appeared to be pleasant surprise, instead of fear installed by seeing the shrunken heads that greeted guests in the pub.

"Oh, wow, I've never been here before," Petra admitted, shuffling her way amongst the various other tables and chairs, finding herself drawn towards a spot near the fireplace considering the snowfall that came from the sky outside.

"You haven't?" Levi questioned, looking over to the barkeep and holding up 2 fingers. "Butterbeer, please. Extra foam on one of them."

"Well, I've looked at it from afar until today, does that count?" Petra found her way to a decent spot, somewhere near the fireplace as she intended. The table was small, but it was only going to be the two of them as far as she could tell.

She shuffled herself onto the wooden chair, finding it rather comfortable as she set her small bag on the table and shed her coat.

Levi sat in front of her, shedding his own coat as well and setting it on the back of the chair, "You've tried butterbeer before, haven't you?"

"Of course," Petra recalled, thinking back to the time in her second year where Eld and Gunther would bring her and Auruo back a few bottles due to them being older than the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. "I haven't in a while, but it's sweet, right?"

"That might be an understatement," Levi admitted, which in some cases was true. Some people enjoyed the sweetness, others thought it was nothing, and few, like Levi himself, could only enjoy butterbeer properly with extra foam, thus the creation of his custom order through his experiences of visiting Hogsmeade.

As Levi sat in the chair, he changed the subject, "Did you get more of that sweet saltwater stuff?"

"Saltwater taffy," Petra corrected as she reached into the open end of her bag and pulled out a pink-coloured sweet wrapped in wax paper. "There was a big bucket of these in Honeydukes and you never bothered to try any at least once?"

Levi scoffed, "Half the time, my experience in Honeydukes involved Hanji offering me blood lollipops and Erwin challenging Nile to deep-throating contests with jelly slugs."

Petra raised an eyebrow, "… should I be concerned on a number of levels about the jelly slug deep-throating contests?"

"You should be more concerned about the blood lollipops, if you ask me." A part of Levi knew it was best to not gross Petra out with the details of what blood lollipops did to his stomach.

Petra chuckled, even though she wasn't too sure if Levi was joking or being serious. As she laughed, a waiter of the pub walked by their table for a moment, setting two glass steins of golden liquid topped with a layer of foam down.

Levi pulled 4 sickles out of his pocket and handed them to the waiter, shooing him away quickly before Petra could reach for her own coin purse.

She seemed pleasantly surprised on Levi's insistence on paying, "Wow, someone's eager here."

"It's my treat," Levi insisted, taking the stein with the most foam on top in his hands. "Try it though, it's good."

Petra raised an eyebrow with a mix of skepticism and flattery, "Well, if you insist so much. Maybe I should kick your ass in the dueling club more often…" She took her own stein in her hands and lifted it up to her lips, slowly sipping the golden liquid with her slurping noises being a little louder than she intended for them to be. The sweetness was initially overwhelming, almost sickly, causing her to recoil in surprise. "Oh, wow, this stuff is sweeter than I remembered."

Levi sipped his own drink calmly, but as he lowered his stein from his mouth, his eyes could not do anything else but notice the small bit of foam collected onto Petra's upper lip. The fact that she did not notice it right away was undeniably cute, but the fact that she seemed to do nothing about it was undeniably annoying. (In his opinion, at least.)

"You got a little foam on you," Levi pointed, hands motioning to his own upper lip to help guide her.

Petra's eyes widened in humiliation, "Oh, uh…" Quickly, she turned her head sideways and wiped off her mouth with her sleeve, seeing as there were no napkins on the table. Turning back, she was fighting off the sudden burning sensation in her face, "My bad."

"Don't worry about it," Levi insisted, chuckling minutely as he brought up his glass again for a second pull. The moment he did, however, his face suddenly flushed in panic as he nearly choked on the sweet drink. Coughing, he managed to pull himself together before muttering his next words. "Oh no…"

Petra raised an eyebrow and turned around, assuming that Levi had seen something terrifying behind her, like a goblin or her history of magic grades. "Is something up, Levi?" Moving her head back to her original position, she found that Levi was not in fact sitting in front of her, but was ducking underneath the table to hide.

At least his small size came in handy.

"Levi?" Petra wondered, getting more and more confused by the minute. Having kindness set into her nature at birth, Petra decided to duck under the table herself to properly communicate to her friend.

When she ducked her head under the table, all she saw was Levi crouching down, looking around like a panic-stricken cat wondering what to do next.

"What's going on?" Petra questioned.

"Erwin and Hanji," Levi whispered through his teeth.

For the second time today, Petra raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Behind you, playing darts," Levi clarified.

To better understand, Petra shuffled herself out from under the table to look behind her once more. Sure enough, the tall and buff Slytherin was playing darts with the eccentric four-eyed Ravenclaw, the shorter of the due being the one winning said dart game.

Petra brought herself back down under once more, "Yeah, what's with them?"

Levi's voice was almost hilariously serious and stern, "If they see me, they're gonna come over here, fawn over you, fawn over me, and possibly do anything to embarrass me like they always do."

Petra's response was not the comprehension like before, but rather an amused chuckle, "Oh my, so they're basically like parents that you never let anyone meet?"

That was possibly the perfect analogy, and it made Levi nod his head quickly. "Precisely."

"Y'know, Levi, Hanji and Erwin can't be that bad," Petra threw out, trying to see the bright side of the situation.

"I guess," Levi agreed partially. "But do your friends enjoy eavesdropping on your outings like a group of fucking owls and then butting in like bludgers?"

Petra thought for a second, looking back to the other times she had gone out with people like this, wondering if anyone had been eavesdropping, since it was worth thinking about at one point or another.

From what she could recall, there wasn't anything of significance. So to reply to him, all she did was shake her head, "No, nothing I can recall."

Meanwhile, from the small raised structure of three broomsticks, which was there to provide extra room for tables and such, a small trio of young witches happened to be observing the Slytherin and Hufflepuff from their elevated positions, their steins of butterbeer acting as good refreshments to such an interesting show.

Nanaba peeped down once, then turned to her two Ravenclaw accomplices, "They're hiding under the table, think they spotted us?"

Anka shook her head, "They couldn't have from down there. Why do you think they're hiding?"

"Maybe they're not hiding," Rico concluded, tapping on her spectacles as she thought of what was possibly going on. "Maybe they're, y'know…"

Nanaba looked horrified, "In a place like this?"

Anka seemed pleasantly humoured at such a prospect, "Well, you never know. Rumour has it that Levi's a real kinky guy." She reached out onto the table she shared with her fellow housemate and Hufflepuff friend and grabbed her stein of butterbeer by the handle to lift it up, "But that's none of our business."

* * *

_**Have you ever tried butterbeer before? Because it is sweeter than one would expect. There's this bottled version I occasionally pick up at Whole Foods and it's pretty darn tasty of you ask me. I've also made a hot version, which tastes surprisingly good. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing**_


End file.
